Eagle and Lion
by smiling cat
Summary: Marin receives a mission that will lead her away from the Sanctuary. How will Aiolia react to this? Complete
1. The mission

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya.

A / N: My fic is based on the manga's storyline. This means that i don't consider the "Asgard chapter", the story finishes with the "Hades chapter".

Please be patient English is not my mother-tongue.

Direct speeches are contained in " " while personal thoughts are written in italic

Enjoy!

* * *

Eagle and Lion

By Smiling cat

Chapter one: The Mission

The battle was over, Justice triumphed thanks to the Bronze Saints' courage.

Peace reigned now over the Sanctuary, but Victory had a bitter taste….

The losses had been hard and tragic: Aquarius Camus, Capricorn Shura, Cancer Death Mask, Pisces Aphrodite…… and Saga, angel and demon in the same body, good and evil unable to combine and balance each other.

Many tragedies wouldn't havehappened if the old Pope would have revealed his doubts about the Gemini Saint. First of all the Pope's death and than Aiolos'….. the brave Sagittarius Saint who had been considered a traitor for so long.

_Perhaps even the Bronze Saints' sufferings could've…… no!_

_Those were part of their unchangeable destiny as Saints of Athena._

These were the thoughts of Saori Kido, incarnation of the Goddess Athena, while she was attending to the obsequies of the dead Saints and warriors. All the surviving inhabitants of the Sanctuary were gatheredaround her: the remaining Goldies had pleaded for her forgivness and swore their fidelty; the others had followed their example.

Everyone wore sadness and regreat on their faces, especially Leo Aiolia, that being Aiolos' brother, had been particularly affected by the last revelations about the past and Saga, his brother's ex-best friend, who tricked him into a cruel mindgame.

_It must have been hard on him growing up alone as the brother of a traitor…_

she saw it for a moment the night he came to retrieve the Sagittarius Cloth and kill Seiya.

_Seiya….._ He and his "brothers" laid at the hospital severely wounded and deep asleep.

How much she desired to do something to ease the pain caused by the infernal childhood they went through because of her… to let her survive and claim her rightfull position.

She looked at Eagle Marin, Seiya's teacher, her masked face unable to show her sorrow.

But Saori could feel it: the female warriorwas really sorry for her Pupil and his friends, she wished she could have help them more.

Suddenly an idea flashed throughHer mind

_Maybe there's somethingI can do after all; with the help of the right person _

The girl thought, smiling to herself for the first time in days.

* * *

The Service was over….. the dead had been burried and now everyone was back to their duties: there was a lot of work to do to fix the damages occured during the battle at the 12 Temples.

Even so Marin of the Eagle was very reluctant to go back to her job: she had so many depressing things in mind! First of all the fact that Seiya was still in a coma.

A voice startled her from behindsaying, as if reading her mind:

" He will surely make it, that boy is too stubborn for dying!"

" Aiolia!"

She greeted recognizing him immediatly from his voice.

"You shouldn't be wasting your time with my troubles,

you have enough of your own ones"

The Gold Saint smiled bitterly.

" You're right, I have too much to choose from! Maybe that's why I prefer to mind your difficulties. There's no solution to my problems because they belong to the past, I can do nothing but accept them and try to go on as best asI can."

She clasped his arm impulsively.

"It's true, they belong to the past, but that doesn't mean they hurt less! Remember you're not alone: if you need help I will be at your side!"

The young man took her hand and kissed it, smiling gently.

" I came to cheer you up but in the end it was you who rejoiced me!"

Marin secretly thanked her mask for once: it prevented him from seeing her blushing

_Nobody has ever done something_ _like this to me!_

Feeling embarrassed she drew back her hand and left in a hurry, talking about something that required her attention.

Aiolia stood there smiling to himself while watching her parting figure.

He had always liked her, perhaps because she was the only one who never avoided him during the years that followed his brother's death, marked by the ostracism of the whole Sanctuary towards him.

_It's_ _probably 'cause she was an outsider too_

She was the only japanase that ever entered the Temples before Seiya, plus she was a woman and she proved herself to be better than most Greek and European males, winning a Silver Cloth.

_Enough to to make the old Popes turn over in their graves!_

He told himself with sarcasm.

_Friends…… Are we really only friends?_

This sudden thought surprised him. He came back to his Tample in a hurry

_I'm an idiot! If she knew what I am thinking she would never talk to me again!_

* * *

Marin was thinking at the same things while patroling the opposite zone of the Sanctuary

_I'm stupid! Sure that we are only friends! What else should we be! But I must admit that he makes me feel serene as nobody else can, not even Seiya who's like a brother to me….Today his touch thrilled me…_

A messenger arrived cutting her thoughts

" The Goddess wishes to talk with you at the first Temple Eagle Saint!"

She set off at a run, questioning Athena's motivations for summoning her.

Saori Kido set thoughtfully under a tree in the garden near the first Temple, surveyed by Aries Mu.

Many people would be surprised seeing her like this, but she was used at doing things as it pleased her, without minding others' disapproval. She roused herself at the arrival of the redheaded female warrior and invited her to sit beside her.

Marin bowed saying:

"I'm at your service Milady"

than accepted her invitation and sat down.

" Marin"

Saori started

" Seiya spoke a lot about you and I understand that you are very attached to each other…… He even thinks that you might be his sister! Stay sure I know it's not true!"

She prevented her from denying

" You see, I really want to do something for him, to pay him back for his sacrifices.I promised him once that I would find his sister using Grado Foundation but they didn't make it. Now I want to assign this task to someone trustworthy……"

The Silver Saint continued for her

" And you want this someone to be me!"

She was very surprised by the outcoming of this talk

"That's it. I know you're a resourceful Saint and that you love Seiya…. You'd probably do it on your own if you could leave the Sanctuary. Now you can do it with my permission. "

Seeing the girl's hesitation she asked:

" Is there something that holds you here? "

The Saint got nervous, making Saori think about the scene she evesdropped some hours ago between her and the Leo Saint. She had to restrain herself from laughing mischievously while Marin was finally saying:

" No no... there's nothing! "

Aiolia's handsome tanned face invaded her mind but she erased it angrily

_Why should I be thinking of him in such an important moment!_

Saori was on the merge of bursting out in joius laughter: it was good to see love again after all these dark times in which hope seemed dead!

_That's worth fighting for!_

Than the thought that she was going to separate them upset her

_It doesn't matter! If The Eagle and the Lion are destined to be toghather, as I belive, than they will reunite in spite of everything!_

She addressed the Silver Saint with authority:

"I order you to look for Seiya' s sister, Seika, till you find her. This mission will have priority over everything, even a Holy War! You will leave as soon as Tatsumi will be finished briefing you with the info collected by the Foundation. I will take care of informing of your absence. And please…. Don't talk about this with Seiya when he will wake up…. He will be willing to follow you. Good luck! "

Marin stood up, aware that the conversation was over, and bowed respectfully.

" I will successfully fulfill my mission! "

Than she disappeared quickly.

Inside the Temple, Aries Mu was thinking uneasily at what he had just heard

_During all these years Marin has been an important element for the Sanctuary's stability even if she didn't make it evident…. What will happen now that she's leaving?… Athena is back but she won't be able to do everything….. and I have the feeling that she's going to leave for Japan soon! _

_And Who knows how will Aiolia take the news?_

This last thought brought a rare cheerful smile on Mu's face, that was usually so composed and serene.

* * *

Aiolia sat on the stairs leading to the Golden Leo Temple, admiring the sunset while deep in thoughts. He was ruminating again upon his last conversation with Marin after the Funeral Service three days previous. In fact he hadn't seen her from than on, as if she was tring to avoid him!

_But why!_

Maybe she was annoyed by the liberty he took kissing her hand… female saints were very touchy on these things.

_No she would have reacted immediatly if she felt offended…. Damn! That's not like her atall! She has always been a calm and frank person!_

Anger started flaring up within him and he immediatly suppressed it

_I must learn to control myself! I already had a lesson about the risks of my impulsive nature_

He concentrated on his Cosmos and calm immediatly took possession of him. He was so lost in its dephts that he didn't notice the Eagle Saint's arrival until she was sat beside him.

He opened his eyes wincing:

" Marin! What are you doing here! "

He unwillingly spoke with harshness so she spat back coldly

" If you don't want me around, you only have to say it! "

She rose to leave but he took her wrist and sat her down again

" It ain't like this! You only startled me, that's all! "

She drew back her arm and hugged her knees; they both looked silently at the sunset for a while.

Finally Marin spoke

" I came to tell you I'm leaving tonight, Athena entrustedme with amission… I don't know how long I'll be gone "

Aiolia felt as if someone had just punched him and managed to say only

" You're leaving…. "

" Yes. I must look for Seiya's sister, do yuo remeber? He often talked about her. Now Milady wants me to find her at all costs. It'll be my only task so I don't know when I'll be back! "

In the meantime Aiolia managed to recollect himself from the shock

" If it's Athena's order you must go…. Is this the reason why you disappeared during the past days? Where you preparing yourself? "

Marin felt guilty because she deliberately tryed to avoid him in order to clear her mind….but it didn't work.

" Well….. Yes….. "

She lied without conviction

" I worked as fast as I could to have time to see you before leaving "

She blushed

" Why? "

" Well you see…. You are my only true friend here, there's no need to say good-bye to someone else…. "

Aiolia replyed with anger

" Is that what we are? Only friends? "

He was amazed by his own words but he couldn't stop

" And don't lie to me this time! Don't ever do it again! "

He made her turn towards him to make her look him in the face

_Damn mask that forbids me to look her in the eyes!_

Time seemed to have stop when she finally wishpered

" I don't know, not anymore…. "

Surprised by the answer and the implied feelings he instinctively reached out to embrace her

" I'm not certain myself… but I don't feel it wrong… "

He than expanded his Cosmos, letting herfeel it, look into him as noone have ever done before.

Surrounded by Aiolia's Cosmos she was scared for an istant by the overwelming emotion and power but she decided to face it: she spread out her own Cosmos.

A blue lighthouse in his golden see.

For the first time they saw each other for what they really were: two lonely souls searching for their mate, for a hand to clasp in the dark path of Life, that have finally found eachother; they felt serene andwhole for a time that seemed endless!

Then it was over.

Marin's uncertanties and doubts surfaced again: she suddenly drew back from the Gold Saint and ran away.

" I must go…. But I will be back! "

Aiolia didn't try to stop her, he had seen deep down Marin's soul and knew her fears…

If he had forced her to face him nowhe would have lost her forever.

Even so It hurted badly….

_Who knows when will I see her again? I know she will come back, she always keeps her word….. But who am I try to fool? Even if she would have told me that she wasn't going to come back I would wait her forever!_

He laid down on the stairs, arms crossed behind his head and stood there looking at the stars that had rose in the meantime.

* * *

That's all folks! For now…. 

I will post the next chap as soon as I can. The story is already finished ( I already published it in Italian ) i only have to translate it into english.

READ & REVIEW I really appreciate criticisms (and corrections for the language)

Bye


	2. Farewell!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya.

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm back with the second chappy, hope you like it. It's sad but don't lose all hope. Thank you very much for the reviews : )

Enjoy

* * *

Eagle and Lion

By Smiling Cat

Chapter two: Farewell!

The days that followed Poseidon's defeat have been hard ones: the outcome of the battle had been satisfactory, without losses on the Saint's part. But chaos reigned all around the world.

The flood caused many tragedies and Athena orderedher Saintsto scatter and give all the help they could. Even some Gold Saint had left. Leo Aiolia hadn't beenamong them and that didn't please him.

Was it a tacit punishment for the rebellion and impetuousness he showed during the crucial hours?

He came to such a point he was going to disobey to Libra Saint's orders to not join the battle.

The old man knew perfectly well that impotence and inaction were the worst things for the young Lion. Now he was surveing Athena's Temple where the Goddess was resting; She was still exhausted although a month has passedsince the battle.

At sunset Scorpio Milo went torelive himand Aiolia returned to the fifth House.

After wearing off his Cloth and refreshinghe left sideways and descended a short rocky path from which stairshad been grossly dig . After ten minutes or so he reached a lonely vale in which various trees grew undisturbed around a clear spring.

It was nothing compared to Shaka's gardens at the Virgo Temple but it was still better than the bare rocks that composed the Sanctuary usual landscape.

He lied down on the grass under two ancient pleached olive-trees and relaxed looking at the stars.

His gaze rested on the Eagle constellation and the image of a redheaded female warrior with masked face appeared in his mind.

_Marin………. Where is she? _

She was still to come back from her mission of finding Seiya's sister.

The last time he saw her had been the night of her departur, when he acknowladged his love and felt that she might love him back. He had tried hard not to think too much about her but he wasn't succeding in his porpouse judging from the looks his fellows gave him sometimes.

_The Lion sighs for love! By now I must be the joke of the wole Sanctuary. Not that anyone would dare laughing on my face!_

He laughed at himself and went back thinking of her.

He cut his revery when he felt a distant malign Cosmos exploding to new life. He then heard Libra Doko's voice coming from Goro Ho in China:

"Beware Saints! Athena's seal is broken and Hades is free: the Holy War is coming!"

Troubled by the bad news Aiolia ran back to the Leo Temple to wear his Cloth and join Athena who was probably already waiting for them all.

He only stopped for a few moments by the main entrace: on that steps he had spoken with Marin the last time they met.

_That will probably remain our last encounter..._

He turned around and ran towards Athena's Temple with his heart full of sadness and regreat.

* * *

_I found her at last!_

She had finally found Seika, now she would be able to go back to the Sanctuary

_I will see him again!_

Aiolia's face appared in her mind and for some moments she enjoied thinking of him.

She was alone on the roof of the poor house in which Seika had been obliviously living for all those years, so close to her beloved brother who she went to look for in Greece but that she didn't remember anymore.

_Seiya will make her remember, I'm sure she will as soon as she sees him!_

_Who knows what is that brat doing?_

A maternal smile flashed through her masked face and turned into joious laugher when she thought about the Leo Saint again.

_I can't wait to see him! What will the others say when they find out about us? Not that I care! _

Their forced separation helped her clear her mind. Now she knew she loved Leo Aiolia.

The sudden explosion of an evil Cosmos startled her

_What's going on? It must be a new enemy but who?_

Her first impulse was to run back to the Sanctuary

_No! I must stay with Seika, that's the mission Athena gave me._

_But if there's a new threat Seiya must be fighting… he could die before meeting his sister…._

Marin considered her options carefuly to decide what to do next.

_I will take her to the Sanctuary so that he will see him and if he has already left we will wait together the outcome of the battle._

She jumped down the roof nimbly and went to find Seika to tell her they were leaving at sunset.

It would be a long trip with the girl at her side.

* * *

Everything seemed lost. Athena was in the Elisyum alone while her Saints were stalled in front of the Wall of Tears, unable to join her and bring her theGod Cloth. 

Desperation was overwhelming the hearts of the gathered Gold and Bronze Saints when the rejuvenated Libra Doko spoke resolutely:

"We're not finished! There's still something we can try: If the twelve Gold Saint would burn their Cosmos at the same time with all their strenght, we will surely be able to create a ray of light powerfull enough to demolish the Wall of Tears!"

Scorpio Milo objected:

"How could we do it? There are only five of us left!"

Atthat very moment all the Gold Cloth appared , animated by the souls of the dead Saints who were back to fight for their Goddess, even the oneswho betrayed Her in the past!

Aiolia exchanged a smile with his brother Aiolosand said bravely:

"I think we are ready now! We can go!"

After the Bronze Saint took cover, the Gold Saints burnt their Cosmos to the maximum extent and conveyed it in the Sagittarius Arrow; Aiolos aimed at the Wall of Tears and fired.

While the Arrow was darting towardsits target Aiolia was assaulted by fear: now that he had done his duty he could shiver as every man does when is facing Death and regret what he was leaving.

When the shock-wave hit him he sent his last thought to HER

_Farewell Marin! I love you!

* * *

_

_I'm nearly! _

Marin thought while running towards the Sanctuary: she had left Seika behind with young Kiki, who came in search of her following Shaina's orders. Something induced her to look at the sky that was now twilight because of Hades' Greatest Eclypse. Twelve falling stars crossed the sky at the same moment and she heard Aiolia's deep voice calling her name. She immediatly understood.

_He's gone with his fellows! _

A dull ache gripped her soul, making her desire to throw herself down and cry with pain….

But she couldn't!

_I'm Athena's Saint, I can't break down during the battle! Seiya is still alive and he's fighting…. _

_Seika's presence at the Sanctuary could help him._

She wiped her tears away and went back running.

_Athena give me your strenght please! _

Shaina was gazing at the sun with the remaining Saints and praying for Seiya's success when she saw Marin coming. She told her harshly:

"Kiki has finally found you, where the damn have you been till now? Didn't you know we were in alert state?"

"I went to search someone…"

"Who?"

"Seiya's sister. Seika!"

Kiki arrived in the middle of the bustle caused by these words carring Seika with him: Everyone tried to entroduce themselves to her talking about Seiya, but she got confused and scared.

Marin sent them away from the girl

"It's useless! Seika doesn't remember her brother; she went in Greece to look for him but she got injured in a landslide not far from here. Some villagers took her in and she lived there for years"

Everyone was sorry for her and quit talking while Shaina was gazing at her old rival

_Marin is strange! She's uninjured but she seems suffering…._

She couldn't think any longer because Thanathos, the God of Death, was attacking Seika to strike at Seiya. Shehad toprotect her lover's sister!


	3. The plan

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya

A/N: Hi people! I hope you enjoied the second chapter even if it was sad, You will see here what I'm planning for our lovers: )

Thanks again to everyone who reviewed: It's good to swich on the pc and find new comments on your own work!

Enjoy

* * *

Eagle and Lion

By Smiling Cat

Chapter three: The Plan

She was crying. Marin of the Eagle had worn off her silver mask and was crying herself out while laying down under the two pleached olive-trees that adorned what Aiolia had once called his garden, confiding her he usually went there to be alone and think. It was his shalter.

Now it was Marin's too: when she felt she couldn't hold back tears she went there and sometimes she felt like he was at her side.

They say time heals everything but after a month she felt even worse if it was possible.

_I surely had a lot of things to do not to think about it!_

After Athena's return she organized and attended to the rebuilding of the Sanctuary; from the day the Goddess revived the Gold Cloths with her blood she was training Kiki who wanted to take Mu's place as the Aries Saint sooner or later. And she went visiting Seiya at the Hospital.

The boy laid there in a coma since the wounds Hades inflicted him had been mortal and only Athena's will had saved him.

_Why didn't she save the others too? It's not fair! _

Marin thought whitanger while wiping tears away.

_This thought isn't worthy of a Saint! If HE could hearit he would be rightly angry at me! But I miss him so much! I couldn't even tell him I loved him. Everything remained so confused between us, and now he's gone!_

She was again on the merge of tears when she heard Shaina's voice.

"If you keep crying like this you will become a weeping willow… do you think he would be happy about it?"

Those words angered Marin who immediatly stood up

"How dear you? What do you know about it! Your lover isn't dead!"

"True, he's only in a coma…."

The Eagle Saint lowered her gaze

"I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I was the one who crossed the line but I don't want to see you like this. Even if I would probably do the same if I'd be in your shoes."

Marin went in search of her mask while asking

"Why were you looking for me?"

"Athena sent me to summon you."

The two women walked silently side by side

"How is he?"

"As usual…. The wound is almost healed but he's still asleep. Seika doesn't leave his side for a minute….. poor thing! At least she made friends with the Bronze Saints and she's not alone anymore."

"And you?"

"We are too differnt to be friends but she knows about my feelings for him and we understand each other. She seems quite struck by the fact he doesn't corrispond me, she has a good opinion about me. Only God knows why…"

They reached Athena's Temple passing through the empty Houses of the Zodiac.

"I must go, the Goddess is waiting for you…. Hold on!"

After that Shaina left.

"Yuo too my friend, you too"

Marin wishpered.

* * *

Saori Kido sat alone in her private chambers in Athena's Temple racking her brains.

She was tormenting herself from the day of the memorial service in the Gold Saint's Honour during which she revived the Gold Cloths. She was looking for a way to take back her Saints too.

_They were all so young and brave….They didn't deserve to die! They gave everything for me…. _

_I want to reward them! But how? I can't do it alone and the other Gods won't help me…. They say it's useless to waste their energy for some mortals._

She hadn't talked with her father Zeus yet 'cause he didn't like mortals very much.

_Apart from beautyful women_

She thought irreverentialy

_There must be a way to make him help me…..I always found it and I will do it again!_

She heard a knock and saw the Eagle Saint approaching with a depressed air. She had called for her to talk about the repairings but she forgot about it as soon as she felt her sorrow.

She thought sadly at the time she spotted her withthe Saint with Leo Aiolia before her departure in search for Seika.

_I owe her so much…. If it hadn't been for me she would have been happy even if for a short time._

At this very thought a plan flashed through her mind

_Why didn't I think about it before?_

Feeling uncomfortable for the long silence Marin asked

"What did you call mefor Milady?"

Saori smiled slyly

"Oh nothing in particular, I was thinking that I haven't recompensed you yet for finding Seika."

"I've only done my duty, I don't deserve a price."

"It's not true! I know how much it costed you to leave the Sanctuary."

Marin blushed under her mask

"No, I….."

"Ask me whatever you want and you will get it, I GIVE YOU MY WORD! The only condition is that it must be something for you, I know you'd ask to help someone else."

The warrior remained silent for a long time, too amazed to speak.

"I don't think you owe me…. But if you really want to…… than I askfor the Gold Saint to be brought back to life!"

"What do they have to do withyou?"

Asked Saori pretending to be severe, knowing the answer already.

"I care deeply for one of them….. But it wouldn't be right to revive only him!"

Saori smiled

"Was it so hard to admit? I will grant your wish even if it will require some time to be done."

Marin didn't belive her ears and had to make an effort not to cry of joy.

_Shaina is right I'm really becoming tearful_

At last she managed to say

"It doesn't matter!"

_Now that I know he'll be back it doesn't matter how long I will have to wait!_

She kneelt gratefully in front of Athena

"I thank thee my Goddess! Be sure I will always be thy faithful servant!"

Athena smiled triumphantly and dismissed the young woman, forgetting why she summoned her in the first place, too caught up in the satisfaction for the success of the first stage of her plan.

* * *

"I said NO!"

The high-sounding voice of Zeus, Father of the Olimpic Gods, made the whole Mountain shake with its force; but Athena stood in front of the throne and didn't stap back.

The Goddess had been visiting regularly her Father's Temple on Mont Olimpus for days

apparently without any other reason than visiting her 'old' Daddy.

But that day Zeus was tired of playing hide-and-seek and asked her frankly what did she want from Him: he didn't like the answer at all!

"I'm the Father of the Gods, not a servant at your orders! And Why should I waste my time and powers for some wretched mortals! Have you incarnated so often that you ended by being human too? You should know better!"

Athena spat back very annoyed

"Are you getting old Father? Since when has resurrecting some mortals become tiring for your immense power! Are you growing lazy? Next time Hera asks me for help to find you after your next escapade I will know what to answer her!"

Zeus looked around to check that his wife wasn't within earshot.

"You won't dare!"

"Try me!"

They faced each other for awhile, both determined to win; feeling in straits Athena took her last chance:

"If you won't do it for me than do it for the Olimpic Gods' Honour!"

"What does this mean?"

Zeus started worrying.

"I gave my word to a mortal! Peahaps I've been rush but I promised that I would have resurrected my Gold Saints."

"What?"

The Temple was shaken again.

"You knew perfectly well you couldn't do it on your own!"

"I offered a reward, how could I know what she would ask?"

A remorseful Athena asweredlowering her gazeletting her purple hair cover her face.

"How is it possible that you always have to decide byyourself? My dear child, what should I do with you? I'm the God of the oaths and I fixed from the ancient times that the word of a God is unbreakable…… You should have been more careful when you pronunced your oath in order to have it under your control!"

When he was finished Zeus sighed exasperated, letting himself go against the back of his throne.

"Does this mean you're going to help me?"

Athena asked tentatively, hiding triumph from her voice. He spat back annoyed:

"Do I have another choice? But I will do it on my conditions!"

"What do you mean?"

"I won't revive them all….."

"But!"

"Shut up and Listen to me!"

Athena obeyed and lowered her head unable to stand his fiery eyes, aware of her critical position.

"I'll resurrect the ones who died for the first time during this Holy War while in the Reign of the Dead… And I don't wanna hear objections from you! The Fate of the other Saints is decided and unchangeable. NOONE can oppose himself to Fate!"

_Neither ME_

Athena bowed her head again in acceptance.

_I didn't thought about it! But he's right, it's impossible to fight Destiny…._

"So be it!"

"And please be careful with what you promise in the future! I'll help you this time but if you get yourself in trouble again I could decide to leave you in the lurch."

Athena laughed rompishly seeing her father's frown.

"Oh Dad! You know you would never do it! As I'd never leave you in trouble with aunty Hera!"

The Father of the Gods looked around again at the mention of his sweet better half and than stood up grumpily from his throne.

"Let's start! We better do this miracle before she's back… She won't be happy about it when she'll find out!"

_It could be fun…..Hera and I haven't got a goodfight in Ages!_


	4. Eternal promises

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Saint Seiya : (

A/N: Cheers! Here we are at the conclusion of this ficcy : (

I hope reading it gave you a good time! I surely had one writing it.

Thanks for your support via-review and for standing my discreet english ; P

PLEASE R&R I really wanna know what you think about the conclusion!

* * *

Eagle and Lion

By Smiling Cat

Chapter four: Eternal Promises

"On guard!"

Young Kiki rushed against his teacher: it was a powerful and precise attack, but the boy had lowered his guard in his hurry to succeed, letting his opponent toknock him down roughtly before hitting her.

"Ohi-Ohi"

Kiki moaned massaging his back while the other trainees were laughing at him,getting scolded by their teachers.

Marin reproached him harshly

"How many times do I have to tell you not to be so impetuous and to pay attention to your actions! You're too impulsive!"

"But…."

"No Buts! You will perform 3000 push-ups as a punishment, and next time you lower your guard I won't restrain my power…. You're warned! Go!"

"Yes, master!"

He went away discouraged.

Marin sighed heavily

"That boy will drive me crazy sooner or later!"

"Didn't you use to say the same thing about a certain Japanese boy?"

Shaina said flanking her.

They laughed togather and went towards the sides of the training field to talk privately.

"Yes! But Kiki is even worse as for energy, indiscipline and slyness! But he's reallypromising…. Last week he managed to destroy a rock with a punch, his Cosmos increases day by day. He has almost understood the seventh sense…… And he's only nine; he will make a great Saint! Mu would be proud of him."

The master didn't bother to hide the pride she felt for her new apprentice.

The Ophiucus Saint looked at her amazed

"You seem very calm lately…… How's so Marin? You started acting like this after your meeting with Athena. And the Goddess disappeares for hours without a word…..She's missing from yesterday but the Bronze Saint seem to think she's safe…. Do you know something about it? "

The Eagle Saint smiled under her mask.

_I'd scream it at the top of my lungs if I could….. Hurry up my love, come back to me!_

Than she changed issue and asked calmly.

"How's Seiya? It's been quite a time since I last visited him."

"His wounds are healed but he doesn't wake up…. The doctors don't know what to say. It seems like he's waiting for something…. But what? His sister is with him now. How could her voice not be enough to call him back?"

"Don't lose hope Shaina. Have faith in Athena, he will make it!"

"You're right. You know I'm nearly scared by the idea of his awakening… I took care of him till now fooling myself about loving him but when he will be back he won't want me at his side…."

"Shaina remember that Seiya is very young…. He doesn't know what loving a woman means, he has never had time for this kind of things?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Fight for him Darn you! When he will wake up don't let him go. You seem sure about your feelings, than teach him how to love. If you step back for fear you'll regret it forever!"

_As I'm doing now… But I'll have a second chance thanks to Athena!_

They remained silent, each one lost in her own thoughts, till duty claimed them: Their trainees were done with their exercises and needed their teachers to go on with the morning session.

* * *

Marin sighed, sitting again under the pleached olive-trees in the garden of the Leo Temple.

But this time she wasn't crying: hope had taken place of desperation in her heart.

_This morning Shaina noticed it…. What a strange event… We have been fierce rivals for so long and now she's the best friend I could have hoped for. How people change! Will Aiolia be different too? What if his feelings for me have changed!_

She recalled his face, the tenderness his eyes wore that night before she left; she had seen a selfless promise in them: eternal love!

That memory reassured her.

_He didn't forget me!_

She leant against the trunk of the olive-trees and admired the stars rising one by one.

Marin fell asleep while gazing at the Leo Constellation that seemed to shine only for her and dreamed about HIM.

* * *

_Why is there so much light?_

Pegasus Seiya was opening his eyes with difficulty, blinded by the rays of the rising sun that entered from the window of his Hospital room.

_Where the Damn am I !_

He looked around absent-mindedly

_It's a Hospital, why…?….Hades!_

He touched his chest remembering the pain of the wounds Hades gave him but they were quite healed.

_How long have I been here? I recall only a wonderful garden in which I met the Gold Saints and sometimes I heard the voices of my sister and friends… _

_Than I felt Athena's presence; she was calling me while holding hands with an impressive man with a devasting Cosmos….._

Seiya looked around again and saw what he missed at his first inspection of the room: two young women laid asleep on a couch in the dark corner at his right. One of them was Shaina…

_What does she want this time!_

….The other one instead…..

"SISTER!"

The girls woke up with a start and burst into tears when they saw him up, unable to say or do anything. Shaina collected herself immediatly and pushed Seika forward.

"Cheer up! Go!"

Seika threw herself directly in her brother's arms.

"I'm so happy Seiya! I thought you'd never wake up…. I have so many things to say….."

The Pegasus Saint was crying too.

"Now we have all the time of the world!"

Shaina silently closed the door behind her and left with a bitter smile on her masked face.

_He didn't even notice I was there….

* * *

_

In the same istant Seiya woke up at the Hospital the Sanctuary was shaking with Athena's come back. Her immense Cosmos surrounded the whole area and than centered itself in the Goddess' Temple; she wasn't alone…. Six powerful Cosmos encircled her protectively.

Everyone woke up or left their occupations to hurry towards the Temple.

They all felt something incredible was going on!

Marin who had spent the night at the Fifth House was the first to arrive in front of the Pope's Palace; but suddenly she hadn't the heart togo on.

_He's there!_

She clearly felt his Cosmos

_Aiolia is back! HE'S BACK!_

Something shattered inside her: desperation, sorrow, love, loneliness, hope, joy…. All that she had felt till now and hidden from everyone burst out like a river in flood.

She started shivering, unable to stop.

_Oh God! What's happening to me? Why should I break down now? No one must see me like this!_

Marin disappeared and came back to the Leo House while the others were coming.

Aiolia looked around incredulous….. he wasn't dreaming! He and his fellows were really at Athena's Temple with their Goddess…. Wearing their Gold Cloths….. ALIVE!

Mu, Kanon, Milo, Doko and even the imperturbable Virgo Shaka were all as astonished as him.

They turned to face Athena and knelt before her. She smiled down at them.

"Welcome back my dear Sints!"

Nobody managed to speak, but the tears of those brave and faithful men were the bestreward she could have ever desired. At last Doko recollected himself enough to say:

"Athena, I think I 'll speak for everyone by espressing our endless gratitude….. We show it by swearing again our fedelty to you! Your wishes will be……"

"OH Stop it Doko!"

She lectured him affably.

"You have just come back! Don't waste our time with formalities…. I did what I felt I should do.

Let's go now, they are waiting for us to celebrate!"

The Saints stood up and followed her, exchanging amazed glances at her flippant mood.

"You know….. it's not me that you should thank but Eagle Marin!"

"What did she do?"

Aiolia asked deeply worried while his fellows were darting at him amazed and knowing looks, making him blush.

"I offered her a gift and she pleaded for your lives;I couldn't do it alone so I asked Zeus' help… he wasn't happy about it but he couldn't let his daughter pass for a perjurer!"

Athena laughed mischevously , winking at them.

The Gold Saints gaped at her and Shaka said worried

"You shouldn't have compromise yourself for us Milady. If HE finds out…"

"I'll think about it when the time comes!"

Saori cut him out, meaning that the question was over

_I think he already knows everything…. He'll want something in exchange…..Who knows what is he up to this time?_

In the meantime Aiolia was thinking back at the words of his Goddess

_She could have obtained everything and she asked for our….no….. MY life……Marin!_

Milo startled him with his malicious voice

"Hey Aiolia! Are you still there? I was saying that you should be the one to give our gratitude to DEAR Marin!"

And Mu added to make things worse:

"Yups! I think he's the perfect choice!"

The embarrassed Leo Saint was saved by other hot comments by the fact that they had finally reached the Palace's entrace: as soon as they went out they were welcomed by the cheers of a jubilant crowd.

Athena advanced and all went still.

"My followers! The Gold Saint are back! I could do nothing for the others but here they are:

Aries Mu, Gemini Kanon, Leo Aiolia, Virgo Shaka, Scorpio Milo and Libra Doko the new Pope!"

Everyone applauded and praised Athena and her Saints, that were congratulating the astounded Doko and reassuring him they would have accepted noone else as Pope.

Aiolia was anxious: he couldn't see Marin around.

_It's impossible that she doesn't know what's going on…. Than why isn't she here?_

His face wore a determin expression.

_This time I won't let her run from me!

* * *

_

It didn't take long to find her, he only had to secretly leave the crowded celebration and concentrate himself to know she was at the Golden Leo Temple. That reassured him and he passed calmly trough the seven Houses separating them. When he entered the fifth Temple he found it empty but knew in an istant where to look for her. He quicken his pace towards the Garden and saw her:

she sat under the pearched olive-trees hugging her knees and folding her face unto them, her body was shaking with sobs, the mask laid forgotten in the grass.

She heard him coming and lift her tear-stained face up. Aiolia stood there, gazing at the astounding vision.

He had dreamed about her so much and now she was in front of him: her almond shaped light-brown eyes were puffy with tears but still magnetic and he lost himself in their depths fascinated.

That exchange of glances was more eloquent than words: Aiolia hold out his arms to her and Marin sprang up to her feet to seek refuge in them. She hugged him tightly, mumbling his name with a broken voice; the warrior clasped her in his arms silently, caressing her back, burrying his face in the red cascade of her hair. They stayed like this for a long time, surrounded by the white mantel of the Gold Saint, as if fearing the other would vanish if they broke apart.

"I love you Aiolia!"

Marin managed to say after swallowing her tears.

He smiled against her temple and drew back to gaze in her eyes. He saw what he has yearned for from that distant night: a decision, a promise. Eternal love.

His face shone with joy.

"I love you too Marin!"

He said caressing her face with a trembling hand, wiping her cheeks still moist with tears, brushing her cherry lips….. without breaking eyecontact.

Marin put her arms around his neck, burrying her hands in his chestnut curls, bringing their faces close to invite him to claim her lips for their first tender kiss that became more passionate little by little. They reluctantly pulled away only when they heard a voice calling their names.

"It's Seiya!"

Marin cryed out amazed, but happy to know her favourite pupil was finally safe and sound.

"That brat had better have a good reason to bother us!"

Aiolia muttered annoyed.

She laughed at his pouting face

"Next time we'll try not to be troubled by anyone!"

She said smiling seductively and went in search of her mask while Aiolia was flushing thinking about the NEXT TIME.

Than they hurryed to the Temple hand in hand and found the impatient Pegasus Saint along with the Bronze Saints, rather embarrassed by their friend's rudeness.

"Finally! Where have you two been?"

The boy exclaimed gaping when he saw their clasped hands.

Shiryu was the first to recollect himself and slapped his brother on the back.

"Seika told us her story and Seiya couldn't wait to thank you Marin! You know him… when he's up to something he's unstoppable!"

"Uff! It ain't true! But I really wanted to thank you: what you did for me is the best gift I have ever riceived in my life. I'll always be grateful to you Marin!"

"Don't be… not to me! It was Saori Kido who asked me to look for Seika. She told me she had made you a promise and that she wanted to keep it to reward you."

"What! Really?"

The Bronzies cryed out in chorus.

Aiolia intervened seeing them almost unbeliving:

"Athena is really a generous person and always keeps her word, you should know it by now…..

I heard she didn't endear herself to you in the past…. But try to understand her…… she's burdened with an ineluctable destiny and that has been the only time of her life in which she could indulge the whims of her human nature. Now she's our Goddess: she gave herself away to undertake this hard task and even if everything rests on her shoulders she keeps loving her faithful servants.

Any other God would have abandoned us to our Fate……"

He looked at Marin with intensity

"……but not Her! Let's go now!"

"Where?"

The guys asked, touched by Aiolia's speech.

"To thank our Goddess where else?"

The Gold Saint laughed joyfully at them, sarting towards Athena's Temple with Marin at his side.

They exchanged a look and he knew she was smiling with happyness under the mask:

they were together…..it didn't matter how or where.

_Forever!_

They thought at the same time running in the sunlight.

The End

* * *

(I have some ideas for a possible sequel…..perheps…. any suggestions?)

Bye


End file.
